A Book By It's Cover
by alimenka
Summary: The Cullens have been bullying Bella since she came to Forks one year ago. What they didn't know is that Bella is a Legacy richer and hotter than all of them, and is wearing a disguise. When the truth comes out, Bella wants nothing to do with them...
1. World Trade Center

**Edward POV**

I waited in my car with my family expectantly, Bella Swan was driving up. It was time for our daily make-fun session. But instead of driving up in her old red monster, she came up in a sleek shiny red Ferrari F430 Spider. "Rob a bank Swan?" Rosalie asked icily, she always wanted that car, and by the smug look on Bella's ugly face-she knew. "Nah, unlike _you _I have the money."

She stepped out of the car, and Alice's jaw dropped. Bella was wearing the magenta baby doll dress from the fashion show Alice made us watch. The same dress she begged Esme to buy her for hours, with no such luck. She paired the dress off with silver strappy fuck me heels. On anyone else it would look hot. But that outfit worn on Bella's acne filled face was a disgrace.

Emmett gasped, I followed his gaze and we both saw Bella pulling out a 3rd generation iphone. "That's only out in China and to the president." He whispered. I shook my head at his awestruck expression; we walked in class and into history. Bella was already there at our table. Since we were in teams of six, it was my family and Bella.

"Alright, today we will be watching the news all period long." Mr Banner said. He pulled out the TV and turned to channel 14.

"_Hi I'm Cassie and today we will be giving you a tour of New York City and its surroundings. This is the twin towers, the history __of these area's-" BOOM!!!! A plane crashed onto one of the twin towers followed by one more on the next… "Oh… oh… oh no someone call the CSI and the FBI. Call the major. Call the legacies quick!!" Cassie shrieked looking for cover. Tons of Black Range Rovers pulled up and one man came into the camera's view. "This is subbing Major Christopher, we must hurry, sadly the Pentagon has suffered the same crisis. We need the legacies here immediately!" He cried before the screen went blurry. _

I hadn't realized a few tears had escaped my eyes, I looked around everyone had tears in there eyes, everyone but Bella. The tears weren't in her eyes… they were streaming down her face like a river. Sullenly the door opened and a lady came in and walked to Mr Banner. "You have a legacy in your class I must take her" Mr Banner nodded. As we gaped, legacies were supposed to be the essence of beauty.

"Bella, here is everything you need to change in too, you can take off your disguise hurry!" she nodded, grabbed the bag and ran out of class as I bust out laughing. Soon the rest of the class did too. "Bella… is. The…. Legacy? I managed to choke out. The woman nodded and opened her mouth to speak. But was silenced when Bella walked in, looking hot to death. Her brown hair shone in the light and styled into a Japanese Perm. She wore a red dress that ended under her but, with a plunging U neck, that covered nothing. She saw us and smirked. "Can we hurry, I have a bad feeling, mom's works for the FBI, she might have been there, and dad's the Major, so he was definitely in the Pentagon" Bella spoke urgently. Her dad was the Major? Her mom worked for the FBI? What? Who Isabella Swan?


	2. St Johns Hospital

**Edward POV  
**

We continued to watch the news. Soon the whole school assembled in the cafeteria to watch on the projector. An hour of debris and fire later 8 cars drove in the point of view and the socialite walked out. Bella was one of them; again she looked nothing like the loser we teased, but like a goddess. She was part of the American 8, a group of 8 socialites that could save America. There was a diamond box with holes being held by the president, one by one, the socialites places there necklaces into the holes- perfect fits. There names were called one by one.

"Daughter and Son, of Lillian Van der Woodsen and Keith Astoria: Serena and Erik Van der Woodsen.

Daughter of Eleanor Astoria and Harold Waldorf: Blair Waldorf

Son of Evelyn Vanderbilt and Bart Bass: Charles Bass

Daughter and Son of Alison Waldorf and Rufus Humphrey: Daniel and Jennifer Humphrey.

And, Daughter and Son of Anastasia Astoria Vanderbilt and Howie Archibald: Isabella and Nathaniel Archibald."

One by one, they placed there necklaces, in the slots, still shedding tears. A dome was placed upon NYC, to make sure that the terrorist's did not escape.

Soon after that, Bella appeared in the screen talking to the photographer. "Well," she started "I was wondering if you could tell me where my parents are…" she trailed off sheepishly. The new reporter suddenly looked uncomfortable. "Bella, your parents are in the hospital, your dad caught the end of the debris and your mom, was in the exact target spot for the bomb at the World Trade Center. There both at St. Johns." The reporter reported. Bella was frozen in shock and pain. Her brother, who had heard, rushed to his car, his sister and friends not far behind him.

My heart broke for Bella, no one deserved that. The shot changed to the hospital lobby. The socialites were waiting. A man stepped out and Bella and Nathaniel threw themselves at him "Dad!" Bella shrieked.

He smiled, it looked forced, and he told them he would meet them outside. They nodded looking suspicious. Once he left Nathaniel followed him outside. Bella waited 2 minutes before following.

The shot changed again, to the outside of the hospital. Bella walked out just in time to hear her brother "you're leaving? What about me 7, what about Bella!?! What about mom?"

"I'll be a better father for the two of you from Dominican and as for your mother, well; she has almost no hope of surviving." The Captain, I had looked up to for so long, stated. I didn't like him much anymore. "That's not true! Mom will survive, and as long as you're here, your all we need" Bella pleaded, her father shook her head. "Fine" she stated flatly, "run away, like you always did." Her father was about to walk away when Nathaniel grabbed his arm and punched him. "That one's for mom" he muttered.

They walked back into the hospital, and the nurse walked in, "Anyone here for Anne Archibald?" she asked, "Nate and I are, oh, and everyone else in this waiting room" Bella said.

The nurse nodded and looked at them, "Exactly 5 minutes ago, Anne Archibald…"

**I was going to end it here, but even I'm not that mean**

*****

******

*******

********

***

**

*

"…died, I'm sorry, you're mother did not make it." The nurse walked away and the camera zoomed into a crying family before shutting off.

No one moved and no one spoke. We all just walked back to class, wiping our moist eyes. An hour through the day the door to our music class opened and in walked Isabella Archibald.

"Miss Archibald" the teacher spoke in a soft voice. Bella lifted her head. "Could you grace us with a song?" Bella nodded. She took a microphone and sang Russian Roulette by Rihanna. She sat down at our table "Bella…" Jasper began, Bella flipped him the bird and looked the other way.


End file.
